1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus, an auto-focusing method, and a computer-readable storage medium for storing program codes for executing the auto-focusing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses often include an imaging device for converting an optical signal into an electrical signal. Moreover, a live-view screen is often provided to assist the user in capturing images. The live-view screen displays an image currently generated by the imaging device by using a signal detected by the imaging device. Additionally, the digital photographing apparatuses often provides auto-focusing that may include moving the lens and iris in an attempt to focus a region of the image. It may be difficult for the digital photographing apparatus to provide both a live view image that is refreshed frequently and accurate auto-focusing.